It all started when she glared at me
by Arse Mayo
Summary: One shot. Written for the Galaxy Cauldron Forum's fanfiction contest. Theme : Obsession. Limitations; 1000 words. Cover by Naoko Takeuchi (Artbook VI) - Prince Dimande did all he could to show the world all the might of the Malefic Black Crystal. He didn't expect his sanity to be slowly drained away by a single glare from THAT woman.


I will never forget those eyes she layed on me.

Actually, I don't think I'll ever forget this woman at all.

It was when we finally started our great operation. Replay. Wiseman helped us to drive a gigantic fragment of the Malefic Black Crystal to Crystal Tokyo. In order to make earth rot away. After the monolith had crushed itself deep in this planet's ground, the habitants started to fall one by one. What a pleasure it was to see them running for their lives... I amused myself by finishing off those who weren't dead yet... This is when it happened.

I just got rid of a noisy brat, when I heard a voice coming from the Crystal Palace behind me.

'SMALL LADY?'

I turned around. This is when i saw her. Neo Queen Serenity. All what you would expect from the goddess she was. Her great powers were the cause of her magnificent appearance. Pure beauty, an innocent but determined look in her eyes... What a marvelous creature... What else to expect from the one who has been once called "_Sailor Moon_".

Her beautiful eyes were glaring at me. As if I was a monster. A poor excuse of a human being. I read confusion and pride in her eyes. She seemed ready to fight me. She didn't have the chance to. I used the thrid eye Wiseman gave me to attack her. This is when a crystal of quartz formed around her body and she disapeared, apparently sent back to her castle.

This moment was only a few seconds long. But it deeply marked me.

Those eyes. I needed to see them again.

Again.

When I came back to Nemesis. I asked my brother to create an hologram of this woman. As always, he did his job. The image sadly doesn't show the eyes. But still. I could stare at her for hours.

Rubeus and Esmeraude seemed quite bugged by my behaviour. I didn't care. Seeing her was worth being bad-mouthed by them.

Eventually, we launched our plan on the Earth of the 20th century. The Ayakashi sisters fell one by one.

I didn't care.

I knew what the end twentieth century was. What the year 1993 was. It was _her _time as Sailor Moon. Meaning I would be able to see her again, even if it is the first time she saw me.

Thanks to Koan, Berthier, Petz, and Calaveras's sacrifices, we managed to get Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars under our control. What was best than kidnapping the future queen's friends to attract the future queen herself? I wanted to see her. Why? To love her? To kill her? I had no idea. I just wanted to see her.

After Esmeraude was defeated by the hand of the one they call "Tuxedo Kamen", after _Rabbit_ led them to our version of the 30th century, I was able to catch her. Sailor Moon. As she was discussing with her allies about why her powers didn't work.

She was vulnerable.

Just like I did to the queen, I appeared before Sailor Moon and stared at her using my "evil sight". The power emmited from my thrid eye immobilized her. Allowing us to bring her to our star as Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Kamen were watching their leader, friend, lover, whatever she was to them, being taken away.

She couldn't take the shock of the teleportation to Nemesis for too long so she was uncounscious. Her power being slowly drained away, she turned back into her "human form", as we should call it. Wiseman advised us to take her brooch away from her. Saphir wanted us to kill her immeditely. Whatever they said. I didn't listen anyway. I could now have her with me all I wanted. Not only as a mere hologram. I had the real thing. The real Serenity. Before she woke up, we asked some droids to dress her with one of Esmeraude's old dresses. One that looked like the queen's very own dress. It was a bit too big for her, but it somehow fitted her perfectly.

Too big. Too small. I wouldn't have cared anyway. The only thing I knew is that I had this girl in my grasp, and that I wasn't going to let her go away.

I then asked my droids to carry the still sleeping girl to my room. The one in which my hologram was. I wanted to be by her side. To look at her. To protect her. To kill her myself. I don't know.

I just wanted the one who was called "Sailor Moon" for myself alone. And it all started by this glare the queen gave me.

Even after she woke up. Even after I stole this kiss from her. Even after the Queen herself has taken over her body. Even after she escaped with our captives. Even after Wiseman tried to brainwash me. Even after I killed Saphir. Even when she and Tuxedo Kamen pointed this rod at me.

I just wanted her for myself.

'_If we're all going to be killed by Wiseman, I'll just kill you myself!'_

'_MAMO-CHAN!'_

'_Usako!'_

_In one and the same gesture the two lovers took the rod._

_This is when Prince Dimande stopped to exist. Forever victim of his obsession over this woman._


End file.
